1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control technology, and more particularly, to a wireless signal access apparatus to remotely control an appliance, and a method for remotely controlling the appliance through the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in science and technology today, more and more appliances at home or at office are operated by remote controllers. However, the conventional remote controllers emit infrared rays to remotely control the appliances, so they need to be aimed right at the appliances at operation. Otherwise, there are always many remote controllers at home for various appliances, which is quite inconvenient for management.